Lune Rousse
by chupeechan
Summary: Petit OS inspiré par le challenge de Yunoki et Baderoh, des Prompts de Poudlard. Bref, si vous voulez assister à la rencontre de Charlie Weasley et Leah Clearwater, c'est par ici


**Une fois de plus, Yunoki et Baderoh des Prompts de Poudlard nous ont proposé un petit challenge. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Xover ; d'où ce texte, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer: Tout à JKR et le reste à S. Meyer ^^**

* * *

Cela pouvait sembler stupide – surtout venant d'un Weasley – mais Charlie adorait les lunes rousses. L'Astronomie avait été l'un de ses sujets favoris à Poudlard, juste après les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais n'avait rien à voir avec sa fascination pour l'astre quand il prenait cette teinte particulière. En vérité, beaucoup d'événements importants de sa vie avaient eu lieu lors d'une lune rousse.

La première fois que sa magie s'était manifestée tout d'abord ; Bill lui avait pris son dragon en peluche fétiche et le jouet lui avait craché son rembourrage au visage avant de voleter jusqu'à son juste propriétaire. Il y avait aussi eu la première fois où il avait volé au clair de lune. Son premier baiser ; avec une moldue qui habitait juste à côté. Sans compter sa première rencontre avec un centaure alors qu'il aidait Hagrid une nuit. Ou encore sa première fois…

Alors quand il avait appris qu'il aurait une chance de contempler une « lune de sang », il s'était débrouillé pour avoir trois jours de congés consécutifs et avait prétexté vouloir en profiter pour faire de la randonnée, pendant que le temps le permettait encore. C'était une excuse tout à fait valable, il avait rejoint la réserve Yáʔwa **(1)** l'année précédente. Après vingt-trois ans de bons et loyaux services en Roumanie, Charlie avait eu envie de voir de nouveaux lieux. Il avait visité la Roumanie et ses coins les plus reculés, il avait pris plaisir à en découvrir tous les secrets mais il commençait à se sentir comme Buck dans la chambre de la mère de Sirius : il tournait en rond. Il rêvait d'espaces inconnus, de nouveaux dragons… A la perspective de devenir Dresseur-en-Chef et d'interagir avec de nouvelles espèces, comme la fameuse Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

Quand bien même cela signifiait quitter la plus grande réserve mondiale.

Cependant, outre les dragons, Yáʔwa était le havre d'une faune et d'une flore diverse. Le parc en lui-même était divisé en trois zones distinctes et s'étendait sur des milliers d'hectares – surface dont les moldus, ou plutôt no-majs ici, ignoraient totalement l'existence, alors qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un de leur parc national. Le domaine des dragons englobait un espace s'étalant du nord-est au sud-est. Les lieux étaient protégés par une multitude de sortilèges de protection qu'il s'agisse de celle des sorciers ou des reptiles. Du nord-ouest au sud-ouest paissaient deux groupes de chevaux ailés – des Abraxans et des Gronians – qui se partageaient un sanctuaire où de nombreuses autres espèces avaient trouvé refuge. Une colonie de Clabberts **(2)** avait jeté son dévolu sur plusieurs immenses cèdres de l'ouest, de nombreux hippogriffes profitaient des vastes étendues, quelques Noueux semblaient avoir élu domicile non loin du campement et des hordes de gnomes proliféraient sans personne pour les chasser. Et il ne s'agissait que d'une petite partie des pensionnaires de la réserve.

Charlie était persuadé d'avoir entendu un Jobarbille **(3)** mourir, un soir.

Et au milieu de tous ces animaux fantastiques, on pouvait trouver les baraquements des sorciers qui vivaient et travaillaient dans la réserve. Certains auraient pu penser au premier abord qu'ils étaient au cœur de tous les dangers mais l'avis de tous les sorciers était le même : ils adoraient l'endroit. Qui aurait eu peur de finir dans la panse d'une bête ici ? Ils aimaient tous leur métier et la magie de Yáʔwa était d'une complexité telle qu'ils étaient plus en sûreté ici que n'importe où dans le monde. Leur espace comportait une Infirmerie aussi grande que celle de Poudlard et tout aussi bien fournie. Un laboratoire de potion y était même accolé. L'un des bâtiments abritait un marché couvert où une foule de sorciers se pressaient tous les samedis matin, quand ils ne profitaient pas des échoppes qui étaient là à l'année. Yáʔwa était une véritable petite ville.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Charlie ne quittait l'endroit que pour rendre visite à sa famille. A quoi bon aller ailleurs quand tout ce dont il avait besoin était à portée ?

Le matin de l'éclipse de lune qui allait la parer de rouge, Charlie s'assura que tout ce dont il avait besoin se trouvait dans son vieux sac de toile doté d'un sort d'Extension Indétectable, et partit d'un pas assuré en direction du pâturage des Gronians **(4)**. Il marcha plusieurs heures, admira les arbres majestueux qui l'entouraient, construisit quelques ponts éphémères comme les frères Peverell, et surtout, ne se lassa pas une seule minute du paysage dans lequel il évoluait. Il avait depuis longtemps passé les limites de la réserve quand il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : l'endroit idéal pour admirer le spectacle lunaire.

Il s'agissait d'une petite clairière à flanc de falaise qui offrait une vue saisissante sur la rivière Dickey. Charlie savait qu'il était non loin d'un des postes des Aurors des forêts et des terres des natifs de la région. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se mêler à la populace no-maj des environs mais savait qu'il avait peu de risque de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Peu de moldus se hasardaient hors des sentiers, qui plus est fin septembre… Et puis, la vue était tellement belle ! Nul doute qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à contempler la lune rouge avec un ciel aussi dégagé. Satisfait, il s'attela à monter son camp et fit venir sa tente de sorcier du fond de son sac d'un _Accio_. Il ne lui fallut que quelques sorts avant que tout ne soit prêt.

Charlie se posa enfin dans un siège confortable – qu'il avait métamorphosé d'une branche – et contempla le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Il n'avait même pas allumé de feu de camp ; préférant s'abstenir, de peur que la lumière ne le gêne. Il avait toujours adoré la nature, et ce depuis tout petit.

Enfant, il avait commencé par explorer les prés entourant le Terrier ; c'était lui qui avait découvert le petit étang où ses frères, Ginny et lui se baignaient chaque été. Quand il avait eu onze ans, il avait sillonné le parc de Poudlard, cherché à qui pouvaient bien appartenir les traces de pattes qu'il croisait et adoré assister le professeur Brûlopot. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il avait attendu sa majorité avant de demander à Hagrid s'il pouvait l'accompagner de temps en temps dans la forêt interdite. Charlie aurait voulu y aller le plus possible mais il avait ses devoirs de préfets, sans compter le Quidditch qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps... C'est sa passion de l'extérieur et son amour des animaux qui l'avaient poussé à embrasser la carrière de dresseur de dragons. Il n'était jamais plus heureux qu'au beau milieu d'une forêt et entouré d'animaux.

Il poussa un soupir satisfait et se cala plus encore dans son siège, n'hésitant pas à faire venir une grosse pierre d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour la déposer devant lui et y poser ses pieds. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre…

* * *

Leah Clearwater détestait courir sous sa forme humaine. Mais quand elle était louve, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle adorait filer à toute vitesse, prendre appui sur ses pattes arrière pour se propulser plus loin encore quand elle sautait. Le fait d'être une modificateur avait au moins un petit quelque chose de bénéfique.

 _\- Oh ! ça va ! Tu ne vas pas nous ressortir la plainte de la louve !_

 _\- Ferme-la Jacob ! J'essaie de patrouiller tranquillement ! Va donc jouer les soumis avec ta mini-vampirette !_

 _\- Rabat-joie !_

 _\- Loup domestique !_

Elle adorait son Alpha – des fois, quand il ne lui parlait pas surtout. En fait, elle respectait Jacob mais elle détestait par-dessus tout cette connexion télépathique. Elle n'avait plus aucun secret, si elle avait le malheur de penser à quoi que ce soit d'intime, alors tous le savaient.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus ses…

 _\- Si tu dis le mot en R, je te mords Leah !_

 _\- Seth, tu n'as rien à faire dans le coin. Je te signale que maman t'attend !_

 _\- J'avais envie de courir un peu…_ bouda son frère.

 _\- Je sais, mais je suis de patrouille, profite donc de ta soirée._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Va ou je dis le mot en R et je t'expliquerai tout à ce sujet, menaça-t-elle. Et si je te parlais de la fois où…_

 _\- Ok, salut !_

Maudite connexion ! Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas son envie de patrouiller seule ?! Elle admettait volontiers avoir bien profité de la télépathie pour se venger de Sam mais le fait de ne plus appartenir à sa meute l'avait aidée à tourner la page. Maintenant, elle voulait simplement courir sans que personne n'écoute… Surtout depuis que le problème des vampires avait été réglé – ou presque. Certes, les Cullen étaient toujours à Forks, pour quelques années encore du moins, mais l'aimant à ennui qu'était l'autre imbécile de Bella Swan semblait être devenu ineffectif.

Dire que cette cruche était à deux doigts de devenir sa demi-sœur !

Leah était vraiment contente pour sa mère. Charlie Swan était un homme bon et ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Mais il était aussi le père de Bella, la fille la plus insupportable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré ! La fille qui avait joyeusement mené famille et amis en guerre. La fille qui avait eu un enfant alors que… Si Leah détestait Bella Swan, c'était pour une simple et unique raison : c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle était devenue louve. Si l'autre nunuche n'était pas venue à Forks, elle…

Il fallait qu'elle se sorte toute cette histoire de la tête. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de pardonner Bella. Après tout, au train où allaient les choses, le shérif allait bientôt demander sa mère en mariage et Sue ne serait que trop heureuse d'accepter.

L'amour… Il n'y avait rien de plus stupide comme sentiment ! Alors que celui que procurait la course était euphorisant, énergisant même. Il n'y avait pas de questions sans réponse quand on filait à toute allure. On courait. Tout simplement.

Alors qu'elle longeait la route Mora, elle décida de bifurquer vers la rivière Dickey et de la remonter. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas passé par là et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose la poussait à aller dans cette direction. Son odorat peut-être. Et de toute façon, le parcours était bien plus amusant avec toutes ces pierres, ces racines, ces tentes…

Des tentes ?

Leah freina, mettant ses quatre pattes à contribution et s'arrêta net, observant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas de tentes au pluriel mais d'une seule. Qui était donc assez stupide pour camper ici ?!

Elle s'approcha, son corps rasant le sol, se faufilant le plus discrètement possible sous d'épais feuillages afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Sérieusement, qui pouvait être assez stupide pour planter sa toile au beau milieu de nulle part ? Un couple certainement. Deux idiots pensant que personne ne les dérangerait ici… Elle avait presque envie de surgir et de leur flanquer la peur de leur vie.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'y avait qu'un homme qui contemplait le ciel. Il n'avait même pas allumé de feu ! N'avait-il donc pas conscience qu'il y avait des animaux dangereux ici ? Et cet idiot buvait un thé sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus ! Elle secoua la tête en constatant à quel point les hommes pouvaient être stupides. Malencontreusement, son geste fit bruisser les feuillages et l'homme se leva aussitôt et sortit quelque chose dans sa direction ; un bout de bois se rendit-elle compte. Quel imbécile ! La chose ressemblait plus à une brindille qu'à une arme de destruction massive. Elle laissa échapper un jappement moqueur en le regardant.

L'homme baissa aussitôt le bras et avança dans sa direction. Elle sortit de sa cachette, se mit en position défensive et grogna. Peut-être que ça lui passerait l'envie de rester à découvert alors qu'elle savait – pour l'avoir senti – qu'un ours rôdait non loin. Et pourtant, il continua d'avancer vers elle, la main tendue en signe d'apaisement. Il s'arrêta à un mètre et s'accroupit.

Leah grogna de plus belle. Mais l'idiot ne comprit pas son avertissement et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? Je n'ai jamais vu de loup aussi impressionnant que toi, tu sais, affirma-t-il avec un accent anglais. Et Merlin sait que j'ai vu de nombreux animaux fantastiques dans ma vie.

Merlin ? De qui et de quoi parlait-il ?

\- Tu fais combien au garrot ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Entre un et deux mètres ? Tu sais que tu pourrais impressionner certains de nos hippogriffes ?

Un hippo-quoi ? Décidemment, les Anglais semblaient étranges. Non seulement, ils collectionnaient des assiettes avec la tête de leur reine mais en plus ils parlaient bizarrement.

Leah le regarda avec des yeux ronds – bien qu'elle ignore ce que cela pouvait bien donner sous sa forme de louve.

\- Tu te demandes ce qu'est un hippogriffe, c'est ça ? Tu sais que tu es un loup malin, toi ?

Et là, il fit la chose la plus idiote que quiconque ait jamais fait en face d'un loup sauvage et énorme. Il lui tapota la tête, comme pour la féliciter de sa question muette.

\- Je te gratterai bien une oreille mais j'ai peur d'outrepasser mes limites, dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Pour répondre à ta question, un hippogriffe est un hybride un peu particulier. Il a la tête d'un aigle et le corps d'un cheval. Oui, je sais, continua-t-il après qu'elle ait montré sa désapprobation d'un grognement, c'est difficile à croire, hein ?

Il sortit de nouveau la brindille qu'il avait tenue plus tôt et Leah pu la voir de près. En fait, rien de ce qu'elle avait pensé ne convenait. Ce n'était pas un grossier bout de bois et encore moins une brindille. L'objet était long d'une vingtaine de centimètres et ouvragé aussi, quelqu'un avait gravé des flammes dans le bois et l'effet était saisissant.

\- Ceci est ma baguette. Vois-tu, un sorcier ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette. C'est son bien le plus précieux. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Elle est en chêne blanc **(5)** et son cœur est celui d'un ventricule de dragon. Un Opalœil des Antipodes, si tu veux savoir.

Leah avait maintenant la certitude que l'homme était complètement fou.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Regarde un peu… _Aguamenti_ !

Et là, la chose la plus étrange que Leah ait jamais vue se produisit : de l'eau sortit du bout de la baguette. Alarmée, elle recula et reprit la position défensive qu'elle avait – bien malgré elle – délaissée.

\- Attends !

L'homme interrompit le jet d'eau et se mit à faire des gestes compliqué avec ce qu'il appelait sa baguette. Soudain, ce qui n'était qu'une pierre devint un ballon, puis un verre et enfin un… hérisson ?

\- Tu sais que depuis que je te parle, tu as eu des réactions plutôt éloignées de celles qu'aurait eu un loup normal ? Je sais, pour avoir lu et relu le livre de Scamander, qu'il n'y a rien sur ce continent qui se rapproche de toi… Alors, soit tu es une exception, soit je parle à un Animagus depuis tout à l'heure. Et je penche pour la deuxième solution. Pardonne-moi mais…

Un éclair bleu jaillit soudainement de sa baguette et la toucha de plein fouet. Surprise, Leah recula d'un bond et grogna de plus belle.

\- Rien ? Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que… C'est le bon sort, j'en suis sûr, marmonna-t-il en se grattant le crâne. Comment ?

Leah prit pitié de lui. L'homme était gentil et pas aussi stupide qu'elle l'avait cru finalement. Après tout, sa magie le protégeait. Le monde était finalement bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le croyait. Il fallait compter sur les vampires, les modificateurs et les sorciers maintenant. Et l'homme était tout à fait charmant aussi, avec toutes ses petites taches de rousseur. Elle se décida et retourna derrière le buisson qui l'avait isolée au départ pour reprendre forme humaine.

\- Je ne suis pas un anima-truc, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Je peux juste me changer en loup mais je n'ai pas de magie comme… vous. Vous ne pourriez pas… Je ne sais pas… Euh… Faire apparaitre une chemise ou une couverture ? Quelque chose qui me couvre, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle l'entendit bafouiller – il venait certainement de comprendre qu'elle était nue – et marmonner des mots en latin, a priori, et une grande chemise d'homme flotta soudainement devant elle. Elle l'enfila, tout en remerciant le sorcier anglais. Elle sortit de sa pauvre cachette et s'avança vers lui, le regard planté au sol, gênée qu'il ait pu la voir dans un tel moment de vulnérabilité alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

\- J'ai une paire de chaussette aussi si tu veux, proposa-t-il d'une petite voix. C'est ma mère qui me les a tricoté et je peux aussi te passer un caleçon… Enfin, euh… Si…

Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et Leah s'en retrouva soulagée. Son embarras la fit sourire et elle laissa échapper un petit rire malgré elle. Elle eut presque peur qu'il ne se méprenne et pense qu'elle se moquait de lui quand elle l'entendit éclater de rire à son tour. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et…

Son monde bascula.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait jour en pleine nuit. Jamais elle n'avait vu de bleu plus pur que le sien dans des yeux. Jamais elle n'avait contemplé de roux plus vibrant que celui de ses cheveux. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme comme lui... Quelqu'un la faisant frissonner alors que la température de son corps était telle que ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa première transformation.

\- Je m'appelle Charlie, au fait. Charlie Weasley.

Et jamais elle n'avait entendu de voix plus suave que la sienne. Et cet accent était divin…

\- Leah, s'entendit-elle répondre. Je m'appelle Leah.

\- Dis-moi Leah, as-tu déjà contemplé la lune avec un parfait inconnu ? Parce que le spectacle a commencé sans nous et que je suis venu spécialement pour lui, finit-il avec un sourire désarmant en désignant l'astre.

Elle répondit négativement et accepta les chaussettes bleu nuit qu'il lui tendait toujours avant de le suivre. Il fit apparaitre un nouveau siège et l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Tu sais, tu es la première métamorphe moldue que je croise. Mais je ne suis pas plus étonné que ça… Après tout, quand la lune est rousse, il m'arrive toujours quelque chose de bien, et vu la couleur qu'elle a ce soir, je suis certain d'être le sorcier le plus chanceux qui soit, finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Leah lui sourit en retour, partageant le même sentiment. S'il était le sorcier le plus chanceux, alors elle était la Quileute la plus fortunée du coin. Restait juste à ne pas lui faire peur et à se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Mais vu le regard appréciateur qu'il lui avait lancé discrètement, elle avait bon espoir…

\- Et il t'est arrivé quoi les jours de lune rousse ?

\- Des choses finalement bien moins intéressantes que ce qui s'est passé ce soir et que ce qui risque de se produire…

Quand considérait-on qu'une fille était facile, déjà ?

* * *

 **Et voilà! De suite, les notes, et après le mot de la fin ^^**

 **(1) Prononcer Yeah-oua qui veut dire Serpent. J'ai quand même cherché des mots en quileute, écouté quelqu'un prononcer leur alphabet (bon, fait avance rapide jusqu'au S, mais quand même p) et voilà !**

 **(2) Ses membres longs et souples lui permettent de se balancer de branche en branche avec l'agilité d'un orang-outan. Sa peau est lisse, sa tête est dotée de cornes courtes, et sa large gueule, qui semble toujours sourire, est plantée de dents qui coupent comme des rasoirs. Il se nourrit d'oiseaux et de lézards. La grande pustule au milieu de son front devient écarlate et se met à clignoter dès qu'un danger menace. Les** **sorciers** **américains avaient jadis des Clabberts dans leurs jardins pour les avertir de l'arrivée d'un** **Moldu** **, mais la** **Confédération Internationale des sorciers** **a décidé de mettre fin à cette pratique en infligeant de fortes amendes aux contrevenants. Imaginez expliquer aux voisins pourquoi vos décorations de Noël sont là toute l'année D** (mélange de paraphrase des Animaux Fantastiques et d'un copié/collé du wikia HP)

 **(3) Petit oiseau qui n'émet aucun son, sauf à sa mort où il ressort en sens inverse chaque bruit entendu dans sa vie.**

 **(4) Chevaux ailés gris et très rapides.**

 **(5) Chêne blanc** **: loyal, exige force, courage et fidélité de la part de son sorcier et s'associe bien aux sorciers dotés d'une puissante intuition et d'une grande affinité avec la nature** (wikia HP) **Sérieux, vous ne pensez pas à Charlie en lisant ça ?**

* * *

 **Bon, c'était mon 1er Xover Twilight/HP et je trouve que ce couple est juste parfait. Je pense faire un ou deux chapitres ensuite, mais pas de suite. Et je ne le ferai que si du monde est intéressé ^^  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres OS si le cœur vous en dit :D**

 **En attendant,**

 **xoxo**


End file.
